beinghumanfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:TreeWeaver
Welcome Hi, welcome to Being Human Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Adam Jacobs page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SnapeFan1 (Talk) 19:04, September 18, 2012 Type 2 is ghost, Type 1 is vampire. Jdg98 (talk) 20:14, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Actually, I may be wrong. Ignore this message. Sorry. Jdg98 (talk) 20:16, February 10, 2013 (UTC) may i ask why you keep removing regus from the page of the known old ones? Im pretty sure he confirmed himself to be 400 years old to annie. That would make him an old one. ThomasAtticusSilas2013+ (talk) 03:26, February 15, 2013 (UTC) yeah i just read that and i dont know if toby got the continituty wrong, but ivan has stated he is only 195 years old, not 400. Honestly i dont like the whole idea of old ones, old is simply to the eye of the beholder. Like im 20 years old and that could feel old to some. Plus even Hal, who is the oldest vampire right now unless shown otherwise, has the potential to become like mr snow, eventually if he becomes 3000 years old, his skin will be pale, full of veins and have rotten teeth along with super strength, the ability to walk in univited and possibly have that control over younger vampires. ThomasAtticusSilas2013+ (talk) 20:38, February 15, 2013 (UTC) can you please tell me what happened in the finale? Im not asking for a detail by detail process, but like did anyone die? Was Mr. Rook a human or a necromancer? Did we find out Hals maker? Did the devil die? ThomasAtticusSilas2013+ (talk) 23:22, March 10, 2013 (UTC) give as many as you want! I live in the USA, so Im having to read reviews and you're my only life line presently to present the episode, so present away! ThomasAtticusSilas2013+ (talk) 23:32, March 10, 2013 (UTC) thank you very much for that! Tommorow, I think in the USA, I will be able to watch this episode on a website, but I think perhaps unlike where we knew the relationship between Mitchell and Herick, we were to never find out hals maker, although some have speculated its Mr Snow, I disagree, but thats for another discussion. As for Rook being a human, I find that odd, due to the fact he gave some hints in the series 4 finale that he was a necromancer "There are things that should be seen and some remain hidden, like when Dorothy sees the WIZARD behind the curtain" "Men like me..are magicians too and if we need to, we can make people dissapear in a puff of smoke" "You know what they say..no rest for the wicked" aka the wicked witch of the west" Also if he was human, does it explain how he was able to sense Alex prescence? Some think he is psychic but the psychics but they were able to translate everything the ghost had said, where Rook only felt their prescence ThomasAtticusSilas2013+ (talk) 00:00, March 11, 2013 (UTC) that was an awesome episode. If there was a five star rating, I would give it 6 because it went over the limit. And what a great ending! Apparently Toby confirmed that we will know for sure if they are living a real life or its an illusion by the Devil through a bonus scene in the Series 5 dvd. I cant wait to know, although there are some questions I still have. But one question Im upset is why we never got to meet Hals maker. I wouldve really loved to see the relationship between Hal and his maker and his identity. And I fully believe that it isnt Mr. Snow. I have my reasons, but I dont think its Snow. Also I like the fact we never found out Alex unfinished business. She thought it was defeating the devil, but perhaps me may never know. ThomasAtticusSilas2013+ (talk) 17:22, March 11, 2013 (UTC)